


Quite the Learning Experience

by decadentbynature



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugged blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Alan prides himself on his diligence in studying humans but the thing is, experience is always the best kind of learning experience. So, in order to better learn about sex, he decides he needs a live test subject to help him. And that is where the very interesting Mamoru comes in.
Relationships: Alan (Sailor Moon)/Chiba Mamoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Quite the Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cello!  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Well, this ended up being far easier than he was expecting. Lounging on the couch, his legs crossed, one foot bouncing idly, Alan gazed down at Mamoru, who was kneeling on the floor in front of him. The drug he had slipped into his floral tea had very obviously taken affect. Swaying slightly, his expression dazed but calm, mouth hanging open slightly, black hair hanging mussily in front of his face, Mamoru stared silently down at his hands in his lap. It was a little surprising just how effective the drug was. He hadn’t expected it to subdue Mamoru to this extent but wasn’t complaining about the effects. Reaching forward, Alan gently poked one of his pale cheeks. Blinking slowly, Mamoru lifted his head to look up at him. There was some recognition in his eyes – not enough to indicate that he might jerk back to full alertness at any moment but enough to know that when he ordered him to do something, he would comply. Reaching up, Alan pushed a lock of hair away from Mamoru’s smooth forehead. 

Good, all the pieces were falling perfectly into place. Now, it was time to answer a question that had been puzzling him for a long while. Ever since they had first encountered this human male, Ann had been oddly obsessed with him. Humans didn’t usually catch their interest. Why would they? They were of a completely different species! Not to mention, they understood very little about them. Understandably, he was more than a little baffled as to why Ann chased this man. He was no different than any other of the human males that occupied this planet so what made him so special? That was a question he had posed to Ann, but she had been so vague in her response. The only thing he had gotten out of her was a flippant, off-handed comment that Mamoru was handsome. 

That…he didn’t entirely understand. Would one call Mamoru handsome? He didn’t entirely understand what ‘handsome’ entailed. Alan tilted his head slightly, moving his head up further to push his fingers through Mamoru’s hair. The soft strands slid pleasantly over his skin. Mamoru’s eyes fluttered closed. Sighing softly, he leaned into Alan’s touch. His mouth opened slightly, giving Alan a peek at a soft looking pink tongue. Tapping his finger against the underside of his chin, Alan drew in a slow, deep breath. Well, wondering what Ann saw in this human wasn’t the only thing he was curious about. Something else, another question, had been lingering in his mind for a while now.

One of the biggest gaps in their information about humans was sexuality. It had been brought to his attention some time ago while wandering one of those ‘convenience stores’ while waiting for Ann. He had stumbled across something called a ‘condom’. When he asked the very flustered store clerk just what a ‘condom’ was, he was given the vague answer of ‘you use it for…you know…sex!’. Annoying, the clerk refused to elaborate on what sex was, so Alan was forced to do the research on his own but even after excessive self-education, he still didn’t fully understand how any of this worked. He got the logistics of it. Stimulate the penis or vagina, depending on what the individual had, to achieve something known as an orgasm. He understood what sex entailed but why it was performed outside of its intended purpose – reproduction – was still a mystery to him. 

Why let it remain a mystery for any longer? There was a human term that he recently learned: kill two birds with one stone. Rather morbid in his opinion but applied perfectly to this situation. Mamoru was here and entirely at his command. He could find out why Ann was so interested in him and discover more about why humans themselves were so obsessed with sex. Alan uncrossed his legs, allowing his hand to slip free from Mamoru’s hair. Dark eyes slid open to gaze up at him. He did have to admit – the male’s colors were quiet pleasing but that certainly didn’t call for Ann’s level of interest. Perhaps…he would better understand after undertaking some…experimentation. During his studies, there was one form of stimulation that intrigued him – by mouth or what was referred to as oral sex or blowjob. He failed to understand why humans would put that orifice into their mouths for sexual activity. Such a dirty, unclean thing to do, yet the act was considered perfectly normal by humans. It was time for him to finally answer the question that had been dogging him for so long. 

“Mamoru.” Alan said firmly. 

“Hmm?” Mamoru hummed, blinking blearily. 

“Give me a blowjob.” 

He expected some resistance – the drugs hadn’t completely removed his inhibitions, after all and he doubted the male would freely give him a blowjob when he was fully conscious– but was pleasantly surprised when, after a beat of silence, Mamoru nodded without complaint, “Okay.”

A spark of eager excitement ignited in the center of his chest. Yes, it was finally time for him to understand! Shuffling forward, nearly tumbling over a couple of times as he pushed up close to Alan’s legs, Mamoru clumsily got his pants unzipped. Tugging open the folds of his jeans, revealing the stark white boxers he wore underneath, Mamoru leaned down to press a kiss to the bottom of his belly. Pleasant tingling spread out from where his warmth was bleeding through the fabric. He could feel the shape of his lips through his underwear. A strange heat began to pool in his crotch. Something…something was happening down there. His penis…it was getting hard. Yes! He was having the correct reaction. It felt strange but also…good…in a way. Nothing incredible or something noteworthy. Was this something humans did before getting to the main event? Ah yes, now that he thought about it, he did remember reading something about foreplay. That was what this was! Alan nodded, proud of himself for recalling that small detail. Still…he was getting impatient. 

Almost seeming to sense that he was getting antsy, Mamoru slipped a slender hand into his underwear. Gasping softly, Alan jolted when his soft, smooth hand wrapped around his penis and started to lazily stroke him. A bolt of electricity raced up his spine. Suddenly, he was burning up. A bright fire burned in his cheeks. Sweat popped up on his brow, causing his hair to cling to his skin. His mind sputtered wildly. A bright of tingling rushed over the surface of his skin. Mouth hanging open, eyes stretched open wide, Alan stared down at Mamoru, flabbergasted, as he pulled his now fully hard penis out of his underwear. It was so strange…seeing his penis standing straight up, twitching and leaking in Mamoru’s hold. What…what was this?! He wasn’t even inside of Mamoru’s mouth yet, and it already felt this good! This…this was pleasure, right? He was feeling pleasure! Having his penis stimulated by Mamoru’s hand was making him feel good! The smooth palm glided so perfectly over the sensitive skin of his penis. For some bizarre reason, seeing his penis in Mamoru’s head only made him feel even hotter. 

Laughing softly, his dazed eyes swimming with lust, Mamoru said, “What a pretty color. You’re twitching so much. Are you excited?”

Understatement of the millennia. It was almost a little embarrassing just how excited he was. This…he knew this sort of thing was supposed to feel good but…they hadn’t even made it to the mouth part! Another shudder wracked Alan’s body when Mamoru slid his head up to the spongy head of his penis to rub his palm against the slit. A fresh wave of intense, tingling pleasure crashed over him. Clear fluid was pouring out of his penis, dribbling down the sides, making it even easier for Mamoru to move his hand. Panting, half-tempted to tell Mamoru to stop, anxious about what might happen if they continue, Alan settled a trembling hand on top of his head, weaving his fingers through the silky strands. What a joke…as if he’d stop this. He’d swallow this anxiety if it meant feeling even more of this incredible pleasure. Did…did all humans feel like this? If so…he was beginning to understand why they were so obsessed with this act. He already felt amazing! It…it was a little terrifying. What was happening to his body? He…he knew the logistics, but it was so hard to think with Mamoru’s smooth palm smoothing against his penis. 

“Hey.” Mamoru breathed, leaning forward. Alan trembled, his breath catching. His mouth-! His mouth was so close-! What…what was going to happen when he took him into his mouth?! What was it going to feel like when those plush, pink lips closed around him?! He…he wanted to know! He wanted to know already! “Can I taste this delicious thing?”

“Y-yes…” Alan panted needily. Quickly realizing how pathetic he sounded, he swallowed hard, cleared his throat and dragged in a deep breath. Despite his curiosity, he would not let this human see just how much he was being affected by this. Forcing a stern expression on his face – no easy feat, especially considering that Mamoru was still stroking him, looking up at him with those dark, blazing eyes – Alan repeated in a somewhat steadier tone, “Hurry up.”

Chuckling low in his throat, a sound that made his legs tremble, Mamoru slipped in closer. All of his strong façade quickly fell apart. The pace of his breathing rapidly picked up. Staring down at Mamoru with wide eyes, just barely holding back the torrent of pleas for him to hurry up already, Alan stopped breathing when he stretched his mouth open wide, giving him a better look at that cute, pink tongue. Mamoru hovered over the head of his cock for a moment, drawing the anticipation out to an agonizing level then he slowly shifted down. The head of his cock slipped between his plush lips, bumping against his shocking soft tongue. Alan let out a sharp cry, his hips bucking forward violently, driving his cock straight into Mamoru’s waiting mouth. 

Gagging, Mamoru slipped off his cock to gasp, “Easy…don’t choke me, please.”

“S-sorry…” Alan panted, no longer able to care about appearing unaffected. The tip of his cock was glistening with Mamoru’s saliva. Blood roared in his ears. His heart…it was beating so fast! It had never beat this quickly before! Slamming hard against the confines of its ribs, sending hard echoes of each beat through his body, it felt like his heart might break right out of his body. What…what if he died from it beating that hard?! That nervous thought wasn’t anywhere near enough to make him pull away from this. His body was burning up. Pleasure howled through his nerves, setting every inch of him alight. More…he wanted even more! He wanted to experience the pleasure of a blowjob even more! 

“It’s okay.” Mamoru mumbled, nuzzling his soft lips against the tip of his penis, pulling a gasping moan out of him, “This is your first time, right?”

“Yes…”

Mamoru nodded, “Does it feel good?”

Alan swallowed hard, nodding shakily, “It does. It feels r-really good…”

“Good.” Mamoru pressed the head of his penis to his blazingly soft kiss. Damn…his skin was so soft! “I want to make you feel good. I want to make this pretty cock cum. Will you let me? Can I?”

A harsh breath slipped free from his lips. His body shivered. When…when did this male become so beautiful…? Was his skin always so perfect, so pristine? Did his hair always shift like strands of fine ink? And his lips…had they always been that tantalizing plump? His fingers…were they always so slender and graceful? Was he always this gorgeous and he was only now realizing it? Dizzy, pleasure raging like a wildfire inside of him, Alan nodded stupidly, ‘Yes…yes! Yes, please! Hurry! Hurry!”

Mamoru chuckled lazily. Sliding his pink tongue out of his mouth, he smoothed it over the weeping head of his penis, gathering up the clear fluid. Alan whimpered, his hips trembling. He couldn’t stand to be teased any longer! Inside-! He wanted to be back inside that warm wetness! Curling his slender fingers around the base of his cock, Mamoru stretched his mouth open wide once more. Panting hard, unable and unwilling to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight, Alan let out a strangled moan as those plush, amazing lips wrapped around him. The head of his penis was enveloped in that incredible heat. It…it felt so good! Without warning, Mamoru sunk all the way down until his lips were pressed firmly to his hand. Alan wailed loudly. His penis-! His penis…it was entirely inside of Mamoru’s mouth! His entire penis was surrounded by that wetness, that heat! Good-! His penis felt so good-! Panting raggedly, his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, Alan squealed when Mamoru started to move, slowly sliding up and down his penis, sucking sweetly on the trembling length. 

Within moments, he was a mess in Mamoru’s hands. Moaning loudly, rolling his hips to meet his motions, intense waves of sharp, golden pleasure roaring through him, Alan stared hazily down at Mamoru as he bobbed up and down. Beautiful…he was so beautiful…how had he never realized it before? The way his inky hair hung in front of his gorgeously flushed face, his long eyelashes fluttering and flickered as his gaze moved lazily between Alan’s face and his penis, his pale skin that was free from blemish and mark, everything…everything about him was so incredibly beautiful. This…this was what Ann saw, wasn’t it? This was why Ann was so obsessed with him! It was so obvious, but he couldn’t see it until now. Reaching down with a trembling hand to curl his fingers into Mamoru’s soft hair, sighing at how wonderful the strands felt between his fingers, how right it felt to cling to him as he stroked his penis with his mouth, Alan didn’t want this to ever end…but something…something was building up in the base of his belly. An incredible pressure pushed against the back of his penis. His testicles felt heavy and swollen. The pleasure was becoming more and more pronounced as Mamoru continued to stimulate him. 

Something…something was coming! The pace of his breathing picked up dramatically. What…what was this?! What was happening?! Good-! He felt so good-! His penis-! His penis felt like it was going to burst-! Tightening his hold on Mamoru’s hair, a little alarmed by this sudden uptick in intensity, Alan gasped, “Wai-! Mam-! Mamoru-! Wait-! Something-! Coming-!”

To his surprise, Mamoru’s dark, amused gaze flickered up to his face then shifted back to his penis. Shifting slightly, he abruptly ramped up the pace, rapidly pulling up and sliding down, sucking even harder on his penis. A bright blast of ecstasy burst out from the base of his belly. The pressure building up inside him grew even heavier. Crying out, Alan tried once more to persuade Mamoru to stop but before the words could come out, that something inside him finally released. Every muscle in his body tightened up. His hips strained upwards, no longer deterred by Mamoru’s hand. Throwing his head back, the chords in his neck standing out prominently, Alan let out a strangled wail. Pleasure rushed through him, completely taking possession of the network of nerves. It stormed up to his muddled, stuttering brain and quickly reduced it to mush. He was entirely subservient to it, bowing, worshipping this ecstasy. White washed across his vision. In the void of white, he saw stars explode into a bright, dizzying cacophony of color. Something was pouring out of his cock. Mamoru continued to suck on him, milking him, squeezing him. Orgasming…he…this…it was an orgasm. Oh…oh, he understood now…he more than understood now. He could see why humans were so obsessed with this. 

Pleasure continued to cling to his nerves for a while after Mamoru swallowed down the last drop of his semen. Pulling off his still hard penis with a wet slurp, Mamoru licked the remnants of his fluids from his lips. Alan dizzily followed the motion with his eyes. Such an incredibly talented muscle. Humans…they truly were incredible. Now he understood why they found so many different ways to create that sort of sensation. He wondered though…had Mamoru enjoyed that as well? As far as he knew, the mouth wasn’t an erogenous zone. It would be quite bizarre if it was so…did he gain any pleasure from that? Judging from the sated expression on his beautiful face, it felt safe to assume that he had enjoyed it somewhat but…Alan tilted forward to look down at Mamoru’s crotch. A fresh blast of heat rolled through him at the very obvious bulge. Mamoru…he was hard! Did…did he orgasm while giving him a blowjob or…had he been left unsatisfied? The thought…it annoyed him. He…he didn’t want to be the only one who felt good. 

“Did you come?” Alan asked softly. 

Mamoru blinked then slowly looked down at his crotch. He tilted his head, thought for a moment then shook his head, “No…don’t think so…”

Another pang of annoyance. He couldn’t accept that. What should he do? He didn’t-the thought sprang into his mind, so obvious that he was a little miffed at himself for not coming to it immediately. A dizzying pang of him caused him to tremble. He…he knew what he could do. The same that Mamoru did for him. His still rigid cock twitched excitedly at the thought of having his penis inside his mouth. Would he taste good? Would he be able to make him orgasm? He…he wanted to find out! Pulling in a shaky breath, the pace of his heartbeat picking up once more, Alan swallowed then asked, “Do…do you want me…to give you a blowjob?”

Mamoru was quiet for a moment then nodded, “Yeah. Please.”

His heart leapt up into his throat. That devastating heat came rushing back in, scalding him from the inside out. He had expected a little bit of time to prepare himself since Mamoru was moving so slowly but it seemed making assumptions today was not the best idea. Lurching forward with startling speed, Mamoru climbed up onto the couch. Setting his feet on either side on Alan’s thighs, he yanked open the front of his pants and pulled a startlingly large, sopping wet, veiny penis out right into Alan’s face. His mouth immediately began to water. An intensely masculine smell filled his nose when he sucked in a startled breath. Beautiful…his penis was beautiful! Panting shallowly, blazing with a desperate want, heat pulsing out from his own penis, Alan went to mimic Mamoru’s earlier actions but before he could do much of anything, Mamoru clamped his hands down on the sides of his head and pushed his penis into his mouth. Smooth, hot skin glided over his tongue. A strong flavor of salt filled his mouth. Mamoru pushed in deep, not stopping until Alan’s nose was buried in a thick patch of smooth pubic hair. Eyes widening then relaxing to a heavy-lidded haze, Alan twitched hard. His hands landed on Mamoru’s hips, curling lightly around the curve. 

Good…his mouth felt so good…Mamoru…he tasted so good! His mouth was being stretched to its limit. It was had to breathe with him all the way inside. The head of his penis was pushing against the back of his throat. Good, good, it all felt so good! There came a loud moan from above him, sending a shriek of ecstasy howling through his body. Mamoru…did it feel good for him too?! Was his mouth making him feel good?! His hands clamped down harder, holding him in place as he began to jerkily move, thrusting into Alan’s mouth. Letting out a muffled wail, Alan excitedly sucked on his penis, rubbing his tongue eagerly against the underside. Bitter, salty fluid flowed down his throat. Mamoru’s penis twitched inside of the confines of his mouth. When he pulled back, leaving just the head inside, Alan swirled his tongue around it, gathering up even more of that strangely tantalizing flavor. Tilting his head back slightly to look up into Mamoru’s flushed face, Alan drank in the flushed cheeks, the dazed eyes, that panting mouth and burned it into his memory. 

Ann…she had no idea how right she was. This man…he was the most gorgeous specimen that the human race had ever produced. None could top him…none could compare to him! More…more, he wanted even more of him! Suddenly, Mamoru slammed forward hard, sheathing the entirety of his penis inside of Alan’s mouth. His slender body shuddered hard. Head falling forward, his mouth hanging open, Mamoru let out a breathy moan. His penis swelled up even bigger than a gush of burning hot fluid flooded out of the slit. The abruptness caught him off guard, causing him to choke a little but Alan quickly recovered, sucking on Mamoru’s spasming length as he swallowed everything down. Orgasmed! He orgasmed! He was orgasming inside his mouth! His mouth had made him orgasm! The thought brought him a greater sense of divine glee then just orgasming himself. He had done it! He had made him feel good! More-! More-! He wanted to keep making him feel good! He wanted to keep sucking on this penis! He wanted…he wanted Mamoru to keep having sex with his mouth-! 

Thankfully, it quickly became apparent that he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Panting hard, Mamoru shifted forward, pressing Alan against the back of the couch. Curling his slender fingers into his hair, he started to move again, pounding into his mouth with a frenzied pace. Squealing happily, Alan slipped his hands down to squeeze Mamoru’s backside, pulling him in even closer. His own penis was begging to be touched but he ignored that need. Right now…all he wanted was to make Mamoru orgasm again and again! A few thrusts later, Mamoru orgasmed, sending another load of semen flowing down his throat. Pushing Alan’s head back against the couch, he slid his penis in all the way and started to thrust in short, shallow pumps, keeping the majority of his penis buried inside the wet warmth of his mouth. Delirious with glee, burning up with lust and pleasure, Alan relaxed his throat, taking him in deep. He sucked happily on Mamoru’s penis, easily coaxing a third orgasm out of him. 

Panting raggedly, Mamoru slipped back, letting his softening member to slip free from Alan’s drenched lips. Whining in disappointment, not wanting it to be over just yet, Alan reached out for him. Laughing huskily, Mamoru lowered himself down until he was sitting in Alan’s lap. Wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders, he dipped down to claim Alan’s mouth in a sweet, thorough kiss. Eyes widening, Alan tensed up for just a moment then melted into his hold, curling his arms around his slender back. Mamoru’s lips felt amazing wrapped around his penis but felt even better when sliding over his own lips. A sweet, addictive taste spread over his tongue. Ah…now he understood why humans liked kissing so much as well. Though…he knew that no other human could possibly taste this good. Clumsily pushing back into the kiss, not entirely sure what to do but happy to learn, Alan failed to hear the door to his and Ann’s shared apartment. He only realized that someone had come in when Ann’s voice rang out. 

“What is going on here?!”

Pulling away from the kiss, Alan looked over to the entryway to find Ann standing there, a shocked expression on her face. Mamoru made a soft sound of annoyance. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips, he began peppering little kisses all over the side of his face and head when Alan kept his attention on Ann. Blinking owlishly, Alan said the first thing that came to mind, which ended up being the truth, “I wanted to find out why you were so obsessed with him.”

“Obsessed?” Ann sputtered, “His energy just tastes nice, like all the other humans! I didn’t want to do something like this with him.”

“You said he was handsome!”

“He is! He’s very handsome but that doesn’t mean I was going to copulate with him! Humans can be very pretty. It doesn’t mean anything to think so!”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment then slowly turned to look at Mamoru, who was still kissing everywhere he could reach. Alan blinked then looked back to Ann, shrugged one shoulder and captured Mamoru’s lips in a clumsy kiss. Ann said something he couldn’t quite make out in protest then, seeming to sense that she wasn’t going to get anywhere, exited their apartment with a loud slam of their door. He did feel a little bad but…well, not bad enough to go after her. So, he might have jumped to conclusion, but two important question had been answered. Bigger question now was…what was he going to do with Mamoru? The drug hadn’t come anywhere close to wearing off yet, and it probably wouldn’t for much longer. Really, it only made sense to continue on, seeing as how they both felt so good. When it did wear off, well…it shouldn’t take too much to remind Mamoru just how…compatible their bodies and souls were. He knew…now that they had both gotten a taste of this pleasure, they would do as humans do and continuously chase after it.


End file.
